kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Resource
Everything you construct or research and every troop you build requires resources. There are four types of physical resources produced by buildings in the field view: *Food produced by farms, *Wood produced by sawmills, *Stone produced by quarries, and, *Ore produced by mines. *Gold produced by Taxing Population and selling resources. Increasing resource production There are a number of ways you can increase your resource production: #Build more production buildings such as farms, sawmills, etc in your Fields. #Level up your production buildings. #Make sure you have enough population to staff all your buildings. #Conquer the appropriate type of wildernesses to increase production. #:For example, grassland increases food production by 5% per level. #Research technologies related to each resource, such as Fertilizer, Logging, Stone working and Mining. #Purchase and use production-related shop items. #Appoint a Knight as a Steward, increasing your resource production. This is the most immediately useful increase. If you have no Steward, appointing one will immediately increase the production of all your resources by 50% of the base production. Each subsequent 'resourcefulness' skill point will increase the production of the resources by an extra 1%, so for example, if my Knight's resourcefulness was 103, my base production + knight production = 203%. The Knight's bonus doesn't affect other bonuses (such as wildernesses) though. For a temporary resource boost, you can also purchase resources in the Market. One possible strategy for maximizing resources can be found here. 'Moving resources between cities' : Ever have that little problem where one city produces a lot of resources that you need in another city? It's fairly easy to move resources from one city to another... here's how. : : First open your Rally Point command window and select March Troops. : You should see a window like this one: : : Just follow these steps to send resources to a different city. : : 1. Select Transport in the march type pull-down box. : 2. Enter the number of troops you want to send on this trip. : 3. Verify that the number and type of troops you selected can actually carry everything you wnat to move. : 4. Enter the desired amount next to the type of resource you're moving. : 5. Enter the coordinated of the destination or select one of your bookmarked locations from the link. : 6. Select a speed-up charm if you have one that you wish to use. : 7. Click the march button, and they're off! : : Just be careful not to rely on the times listed here. They are the default times for the game, and do not reflect your research or special charms you may use. : : Also... Keep in mind that different troop types can carry different amounts of stuff :: :: * Featherweight research increases cargo capacity by 10% per level ''** Other charms and research affect troop movement speeds. : : =Resource Calculator= Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?emumzjm5n5a Program needed to run: OpenOffice or Microsoft Excel (Spreadsheet) What it does: Supplies you with an overview similar to the one in the game. This is more so that you can make quick forecasts for what troops you want and how you'd need to stack your resources ahead of time. Instructions: * Input the amount of resources, wildernesses, troops, etc. where the '''green' numbers are. * Do not change any red numbers. These are needed for the equations. * Special Notice: When you download the calculator and read through to the troops section, you will have to change the consumption rate of the Battering Ram from 500 to 100 (Thanks to Lord One for pointing that out). =Negative Population Effect= If you have a negative population your resource production will be affected. you will lose 1 of all resource BASE production for every negative person. since it effects the base production, it's effects will be multiplied by the research of every resource production. Sample Base Production = 100 Population = 0 < + Base Production = 100 Research Level = 10% Total Production = 100 Base Production = 100 Population = -10 Base Production = 90 Research Level = 10% Total Production = 99 In the sample, we see that the production losses 11 total. Which is the negative ten (-10) times the ten percent (10%) research to make -11. this seem small, but imagine a -10,000 population, you will be lossing -11,000 resources AN HOUR !! Category:Resources Category:Population Category:Calculators